1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a 90xc2x0 power divider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power dividers of this kind are known. They have been produced to date in the form of directional couplers, hybrid coupler or similar coupler circuits, for example with transformers. These known power dividers are complicated and expensive.
It is the object of the invention to create a 90xc2x0 power divider, which can be produced very simply and cheaply.
This object is achieved based on a 90xc2x0 power divider according to the preamble of the main claim by its characterising features. Advantageous further developments emerge from the subordinate claims.
A 90xc2x0 power divider according to the invention can be produced very simply by means of a capacitor and a coil and it additionally has the advantage that it can be very highly driven, which is important in particular in its application in radio transmitters. It has further proved particularly advantageous to use a 90xc2x0 power divider of this kind with an I/Q modulator, I/Q demodulator or a quadrature mixer for generating the two I and Q components phase-shifted against each other by 90xc2x0. It can equally well be used for in-phase adding.